In the conventional practice of animal husbandry, the animal feed is often delivered manually to a funnel-shaped, gravity feeder from which the contents can be distributed slowly for consumption by the livestock.
Modernly, the livestock industry utilizes automatic feed delivery systems including feed drop tubes operatively connected to a feed storage container or a similar device for the distribution of feed. In the present practice a feed drop tube attached to the automatic feed delivery system must be held manually by the operator in alignment with the feeder or attached by makeshift means thereto to avoid spillage and waste of the feed product.
Further, the prior art feeders invariably include inwardly projecting upper peripheral flanges about the top edge of the feeder bin which tend to interfere with feed delivery and make cleaning and maintenance of the feeder difficult which can cause bacterial growth and related health problems for the animals.